David Santaleza
In-game knowledge * Used to be a poet before the embrace. Author of celebrated underground collection of poetry "Zodiac in Negative". * Meets Javier Belaño on the island of Korčula during the Praxis summer school of philosophy. Javier asks him to come to Chile. Santaleza accepts, and he spends some years there. * Meets (and falls in love with) Javier's somewhat insane friend Cesarea. He writes his second (and to this day unpublished) collection of poetry about his days (well, mostly nights) in Santiago. It is said that the great Chilean author Roberto Bolaño stole his title: "Nocturno de Chile" or "By Night in Chile" (although, if pushed, he'll confess he sold the title to him for a quart of whiskey, half a pack of smokes and some weed... yes, SOME weed, he does not remember how much exactly). * Embraced by Cesarea sometime during the 70's after being shot by Pinochet's regiments. Joins the Anarch cause. * Witnessed the horrors of Pinochet's regime, not to mention the Camarilla, the Sabbat and the Anarchs trying to claim Santiago. Not your typical Toreador, Santaleza enjoys a good scuffle. * After his good friend (and some say part-time lover) Javier Belaño is brutally murdered by the Sabbat in the early 80's he flees the country, travelling to Madrid, Berlin, Hamburg and a dozen of other cities before returning to his hometown of Pula. To say he harbours a grudge against the Sabbat would be putting it lightly, he goes ballistic when confronted with the Sabbat. Not only did they murder Javier, but Cesarea went missing after his death as well. * Spent nearly twenty years hunting down Sabbat members involved in the "Chilean incident" before returning to Pula. This obsession with hunting down those who wronged him along with the death of his good friend and ghoul Carlos Rodrigo Garcia made him the pissed off sonnovabitch he is today. He is restless, believing that true horror lies not in the abyss or whatever you may call it, but boredom and doldrums. * Disillusioned with the Anarchs in Pula ("Fuckin' kids who read too much Chomsky but never got laid or punched a fucker in the face", I think that was what he said, or something along those lines) he moves to Rijeka for a couple of years. There he meets Callidora Bastianich who, fascinated by his Anarch spirit, teaches him the ways of the Camarilla. Finally, bored to death (oh, the irony) he returns to the city of his student days, Zagreb, hoping for a fresh start. * Has an extremely short fuse and is prone to violent mood swings. One Brujah said something like this about him: "And I though we Brujah are the ones with a nasty temper". * Became sponsor to former Anarch Njuška on Halloween. * Made a habit out of writing quasi-limericks about current events. * Became increasingly nervous and even more of a cynic in recent nights. Is it because of his new position as sheriff or because of something else? * He was quite chummy with Arpad before the attack on the Sabbat in Lučko. Maybe it has something to do with the major boon Santaleza owes him. I heard something about pissing off the local Tremere in Istria. * Snaps when certain Kindred dole out advice when it comes to tactics and military advice. Has even been seen snapping at a certain Elder (well, for a moment before composing himself). * His assault on the Sabbat in Samobor has been called "a bit too daring". Still, everyone came back alive. Well, sort of. * He's really pleased with the number of new volunteers. * The squads he leads always go up against the best the enemy has to offer. * Oh yes, the squads he leads always bump into some sort of unforeseen circumstance. Is it because he is reckless or just plain unlucky? * Seems he got tired of this Sheriff gig. Truth be told, he saw the fact that certain primogen (cough, Nosferatu, cough cough, Brujah) were trying to get rid of him as a chance to get himself a cushy position, so he staged a coup and took the primogen spot. * Supporting Žac as a candidate for the position of Sheriff? After getting rid of him as one of his hounds? What's that about? * Elder Dee didn't like the fact Santaleza called Sartre a spineless twat. Lesson learned. Harpy Rumours Fresh hearsay: * I'm not sure his position as a Sheriff is really safe! Some primogen have started to throw some weird glances at him... * That is interesting, did you notice? I didn't know sheriff had some ink done in his early days! Weird symbol! I think that he mentioned that it means discord, or was it something else? Strange that word: discord. Elder Nero also was talking about something connected to that word. * Ooops! This has gotta hurt. Stripping a title of a hound from a kindred who was publicly praised by Prince? On the same night? Great political maneuvering! Old news: * Our sheriff is certainly persistent! He is willing to go to any lengths just to find his query. Through sleet and rain and snow! No matter if that query is dead and buried. He will check and double check. No matter the expense and time. Just to keep Camarilla safe, of course! * The Sheriff has warned his first old friend! Who just happens to be a Malkav... Isn't it interesting how Elders make things just that much more... Hm.... * Appointing a Nosferatu as deputy? Such a move is unusual, but drastic times call for drastic measures, and sometimes wielding good information can win more battles than wielding a good sword. * He has quite a connection with the Malkavians. He even decided to address some of the rumors connected to them, publicly denouncing them! I am certain the reason for that is his deep insight in their characters and not that he thinks that they aren't capable of taking care of their own business! * Within a month, or two he became deputy, gallant, loyal. A quick rise, but it seems he maybe rose a bit too quickly! Losing a status of loyal publicly... I wonder how will his primogen react to that dishonor! * He seems too eager to please. Turning toward each and every officer of the Camarilla asking for a way to help. Wouldn't you agree that looks a bit brown-noseish even? But then again maybe the best roses do need a bit of that extra fertilizer so that they can grow strong! * Fresh face reinvigorating this roseless city. Bit of a bully, expected more petals, less thorns! Seems as he is afraid of the Harpy, quickly turning to empty pleasantries when he is around. But he is still a rather young one. View from Within